Gai's Brother, Kakashi's Lover
by akiryuu
Summary: He just returned home. Things might change for Ryuichi Maito in the future.How does it involve Kakashi? M for Language. .Disclaimer:I dont own Naruto and I didnt copy i have them on other sites. DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

He was home finally. Gai's older brother was gone for a year. Nothing special, no mission, just traveling for no reason. Ryuichi had a lot of fun going to other villages. The two brothers didnt look alike. Ryuichi looked "normal" with his choppy dark brown hair that was above his ears and no bushy eyebrows.

"I cant wait to see Gai.." he whispered to himself excidedly. In secret, he was going to bug Gia to no end. It was HIS duty to tease and taunt him. Ryuichi walked down the main street walking towards Gai's place. He didnt tell Gai he was coming home.

"GAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!IMMM HOME!" sung the happy Jounin. He waited and waited. No Gai. 

"DAMNIT!" Ryuichi yelled in frustration.Almost breaking his brother's front door he went to search for Gai ready to kill.Ryuichi found an old friend as he was angrily looking for his brother. Maybe Iruka would know where.

"Hey Iruka...Do you know where my brother is?" he asked innocently. The teacher blinked.

"uhh yeah...Hes at the park.Glad to see you." said the very confused Iruka.

"Thanks!" he yelled. In Hidden Leaf village he was famous for being loud, clutzy, and just odd. Much like Naruto. Now Ryu was skipping to the park smiling evily.

"oooh Gai...WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!I WAS AT YOUR HOUSE AND YOU WERENT THERE!" yelled the inraged Ryuichi. Gai looked at him and smirked.

"Hey. Well as you SHOULD know I was training with my team." Gai said cockly.

"ohhhh yeah..." Ryuichi said to himself as he remembered things.Then there was a pause...

"GAI!"

"RYUICHI!" the two brothers yelled while crying and hugging. Neji, Ten Ten, and even Rock Lee looked at them weird.They were so happy to see each other. For the rest of the day Ryuichi helped his younger brother train his team. That Rock Lee was very good at hand to hand combat, Ten Ten was great with weapons, and Neji was good at... being smart.At least that what it looked like to Ryu.

"Lets goo out for dinnner.Immmmmmmm paying toooo." Ryuichi told Gai after training with the team. Gai sighed. His older brother was always like this. Random and hyper.One of Ryichi's favorite foods in the world was RAMEN.

"LETS GO TO THE RAMEN BAR, GIA!"the jounin sung dramatically.As the walked to the ramen bar there was a certain blonde haired boy, a pink haired girl, a black haired kid, and Kakashi. Yep, Ryu knew Kakashi, not very good but knew him since he was his brother's biggest rival.

"Naruto..Whyd you have to pick the ramen bar again?" asked a very annoyed pink haired girl.

"Because I LOVE RAMEN!" yelled the blonde named Naruto.

"OH! OH! ME TOO!" yelled the eavsdropping Ryuichi. Naruto looked and saw Ryu.

"Who are you?Im going to be the next hokage!BELIEVE IT!" said the hyper boy.

"IM RYUICHI! AND YOU ARE GOING TO BE THE NEXT HOKAGE! CAN I TEACH YOU SOME COOOOOOL JUTSUS?" asked the hyper man.

"You really think Im going to become the next hokage?" asked Naruto in disbelief. The 27 year old man just nodded.

"Youre going to teach me jutsus tomorrow!BELIEVE IT!" yelled Naruto.

"YOU BET!NOW IM GOING TO HAVE SOME NUMMY RAMEN!" Ryuichi yelled happily.

"You like ramen too? Dont you hate the 3 minute wait when making them?" asked the blonde. Everyone else in the place just ignored them despit them being so loud.

"Yeah...I think we should have a sleepover!" Ryu whispered really loud.

"Yeah.Yeah. After we eat ramen get your stuff and come over." Naruto whispered loudly back.After the eating the best food ever making Gai pay, Ryu ran to Gai's house really fast and went to Naruto's.

"Sooo Naruto do you like someone?" the 27 year old asked mischeivesly. Naruto's face went red.

"tell me!tell me!" asked the hyper Ryuichi.

"NO!" pouted Naruto sticking his nose out.

"awww. Your no fun." said Ryuichi.For the rest of the night Naruto and Ryuichi talked about ramen and other random things.

------------------------------

The next morning Naruto was woken up by the smell of RAMEN.

"What time is it?" Naruto asked himself sleeply. It was 6 in the morning.Naruto groaned loudly.

"RYUICHI!" whinend the blonde.

"Aww youre up sleeping beauty. You look like you dont want to wake up. Dont you want to learn some jutsus?" taunted Ryu.Once the jounin said that Naruto woke up got dressed, and ate RAMEN.As the two ninjas were walking out of the front door Ryuichi tripped over air and did a face plant. In the backround he could hear Naruto giggle.

"damn front doors. Always make me trip." Ryu whipered angrily. That made Naruto laugh harder.

"Hey if I talk to your sensei, would you want to train with me for today?" asked the calm man.

"YEAHHH!" screamed Naruto.

"YAY! Show me were your Sensei lives!" dramatically Ryuichi yelled while pointing in upwards.Naruto showed his new best friend were Kakashi lived.The 29 year old man just let himself into Kakashi's house/apartment. As he crept into Kakashi's room he prepared to punce on the sleeping form. Getting into position and putting some chakra into his feet he pounced on Kakashi. Kakashi woke up with a start. He thought he was under attack or something. Then he noticed it was Gai's older brother.

"What do you want?" Kakashi asked coldly.

"Whats with the attitude Copy Cat? Well anyways I want to train Naruto today..Is that alright?" asked Ryuichi who was straddling the younger man.

"Is that all you wanted to ask?" sighed Kakashi. He noticed it was now 6:29 am.

"Yeppers!Bye Bye!" yelled Ryuichi.That man really caught the eye of Kakashi-sensei. With his happiness and hyperness. Ryuichi was truely a great ninja, very stealthy and quiet. Its like personality change. The best thing Gai's brother was good at was using weapons. Ryuichi was best with alloy swords than anything dealing ninjutsu. And to Kakashi, Ryu was sexy.

"OKKKKKKK NARUTO! HE SAID YESSSSSSSSS!" yelled Ryu.

"CAN WE START?" the blonde demon asked loudly. The two went into the forest and for the rest of the day Naruto learned things.All those things were going to help him become Hokage. Ryuichi taught Naruto some jutsus, how to use his chakra better, and lot of other things.

"You wanna get some RAMEN for dinner?" asked the hyper man. Throughout the day Ryu was very serious and calm. 

"YEAH GREAT IDEA!"

"LETS GO TO THE HOLY PLACE AKA THE RAMEN BAR!" yelled the bruenette. This time Ryu payed and went back to Gai's place.

"GAIIIII! IM HOME!" yelled the worn out brother of Gai.

"I want you to run 100 laps around the house!" yelled his younger brother enthusiastic. No way could he do that.

"Noooo.I dont wanna." whinned Ryu. He didnt know that Gai was talking to Rock Lee in the backyard. Gai poked his head inside and smirked.

"You wanna fight?" asked Gai.

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Why not?"

"IM TIRED!" whinned Ryu. Gai left him alone so his brother could go to bed. One day soon he needed to get an apartment or something. Maybe he could live with Naruto? But his apartment is so small.   
------------------------------  
"Wheres Naruto?" asked Sasuke. He was really annoyed. Even Kakashi was there.

"Ohh. I forgot to tell you. Hes going to train with Gai's older brother." Kakashi said behind his mask.

"So does that mean me and Sasuke get a day off?" asked Sakura.

"No." was all their teacher said.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryuichi woke up refreshed and hyper. It was his goal today to find a place to live.Maybe his new friend, Naruto could help him. Of course, after he trained with Kakashi. The brunette grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil, then wrote a list of what he was going to do for the day.

_Thing I need to do:_

1. eat  
2. practice with my alloy sword  
3. take a nap  
4. read come come paradise  
4. eat  
5.see if Naruto is avaibable.  
6. if Naruto is...get help from him  
7. if not, bother Gai  
8. eat  
9. then go to bed

Thats what was on the list. First things first, eat. Ryu decided to have a healthy breakfast and was going to have no other than RAMEN.

"noooo! I have to wait for 3 minutes for it to be done." whinned the jounin. For him (and probably Naruto too) those 3 minutes took forever. After he ate, he grabbed his alloy sword. It was embroided with a dragon that twists around the blade. Ryu trained for a few hours then didn the rest of the things till he needed to find Naruto. Gia earlier today told his hyper brother where Kakashi trained his team. Ryuichi went to that place, tripping constantly.

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ryu sung dramatically. Naruto jumped on him.

"Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy Ryuichi.What do you want?"ask Naruto.

"Are you busy?Cuz youre going to help me find a place to live." Seriously said Gai's brother.Kakashi had overheard what Ryu said and then it hit him. The famous ninja had an extra room.

"Ryuichi." the grey haired man said out of know where.

"yeppers?" 

"I have an extra room. If you want you can rent it out." he said.

"Hmmmm..Ill think about it Mr. Copy Cat." Ryu replied hyperly.So for the rest of the day him and Naruto looked for a place for the bruenette.

"man, this sucks. Sooo...are you going to move with Kakashi-sesei?" asked Naruto. Ryu sighed. They looked most of the day and couldnt find a place. He didnt know what to do. But the upside about moving in with Kakashi is that Ryu could see Naruto more.

"I'll talk to Gai about. I dunno...What do you think Mr. Future Hokage?" asked Ryu.

"uhhh...You should move in with him!" Naruto yelled happily. Ryu knew that Gai would be upset probably. His older brother going to moving in with his biggest rival.

"You know what Naruto...IM GOING TO MOVE WITH KAKASHI!NOW I CAN SEE YOU EVEN MOREEEEEEEEEE!" yelled the happy man.Naruto was excited. There was two reasons for him being happy/excited. One he couldnt say because if he told anybody he would be killed and the other was because he would see the only person who really said that they believed in him. Saying their goodbyes, Ryuichi went home to tell his younger brother the news. Hopefully Gai wouldnt get to mad.

"IM HOMEEEE, YOUNGER BROTHER!" yelled the bruentte.

"Hey!" replied Gai.

"uhhh..I need to talk to you..now" Ryu said seriously but nervously. He wasnt sure how his brother was going to take this news.

"Yeah what is it?" 

"umm..imgoingtomoveinwithKakashi." he said really fast.

"Whaa..Say it again.." Gai said not hearing what he said before.

"im.going.to.move.in.with.Kakashi." Ryu said slowly ready to get yelled at. There was a pause.

"Ok.." Gai said. The bruenette couldnt believe it.

"YAY!I LOVE YOU!Wait are you mad?" asked Ryuichi.

"No..."

"Okie Dokie!" Ryuichi said happily. He was glad that he wasnt mad. Deciding it was to late to go to Kakashi and tell him, Ryuichi went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning it was like a repeat of the other day. Wake up at 6, eat some RAMEN. Then visit the sleeping Kakashi. Ryuichi opened the front door and like every time he opens a front door, the bruenette tripped.But this time he didnt trip. Someone had caught him.

"You know Ryu, you should be more careful." said the person he was just about to see.

"Hey, Kakashi. Why are you upppp?"asked Ryu.Even the grey haired man didnt know. Naruto last night, came to him and told him that Ryuichi was going to move in. Maybe he was excited

"So have you decided?"

"uhhh..Oh yeah...Yeah im going to move in with you.." Ryu reminded himself yet at the same time telling Kakashi the answer.

"ok..Bring all of your stuff later." and with that said Kakashi disappeared.

"hmm...You know what...IM GOING TO WAKE UP THE NEXT HOKAGE!" yelled Ryuichi. Skipping to Naruto's he ran into a pole.

"Mommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmy!" cried/whinned Ryuichi while holding his bleeding nose. He ran to Naruto's without being clutzy and banged on the blondes front door.

"Helloo?" said a yawning Naruto

"I neeed helpppppp." cried the 27 year old.Naruto noticed Ryuichi's noise and let him in. After an hour fighting the bleeding nose the two got it to stop bleeding and the nose now was bandaged.

"Thank youuuuuuuuuuuuuu soooo much, Naruto. I think since I woke you up soo early, I'll buy you some RAMEN." Ryu said all stuffy, he couldnt breath very well. 

"YAY!Hey Ryuichi...Where do you get all that money for RAMEN?" asked Naruto. Where did he get all that money? Ever since the bruenette got back hes been getting A-B class missions at night. But the odd thing was that he always got back unharmed and by 6 in the morning.

"Missions." was all the man said. Later that day after he bought Naruto some RAMEN, Ryu, by himself, brought all his stuff to his new home. Grabbing the knob he prayed that he wouldnt trip, in the two bags he had, one was filled with all sorts of blades and swords, and the other just clothes and pictures. 

"KAKASHIII?" yelled the clutzy ninja. The bruenette's Come Come Pardise fell out of his bag.

"Damn it!" he yelled angrily. With great skill he bent over with his bags in hang, picked the book up with his mouth and fell. Kakashi had just finished his warm, relaxing shower he heard crashing in the living room.

"Ryuichi...are you alright?" Kakashi asked. Looking up from the ground he saw the most sexiest thing ever. Kakashi in a towel without his mask.

"uhh..yeah...uh..." for the first time the blushing Ryu had nothing to say. Kakashi didnt even know why his new roommate was acting like this.

"ok.Well Im going to get dressed." The famous jounin said.Then he left.Laying in his current position for a moment in the daze Ryu was in, he just couldnt get the image of Kakashi half naked without his mask. The bruenette blinked regaining his composure. 

"Kakashiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!You Forgotttttttt to tell mee where my newwwwwwww rooom iss!" whinned Ryuichi. Kakashi sighed as he had just finished getting his mask on. Ryuichi was on the ground sitting indian style near tears. 

"Oh sorry. Its down the hall to you left." replied Kakashi.

"THANKIESSS!" yelled the overjoyed jounin. 

"God hes like Naruto." Kakashi whispered to himself. Gai's brother ran to his new room. It wasnt anything special, the walls were white, a few windows, and a bad/mat.

"What should I do?" Ryu asked himself. After an hour or two he finished decorating his new beautiful room. There now was blades and swords on shelves that he put up. Ryu just needed to get some other things aka curtains and bedding.


	4. Chapter 4

Its been a whole day since Ryuichi moved in. The weird thing about it was that Ryuichi was quiet all day. This worried Kakashi. Usually his new roommate was loud and overdramatic. KNOCK!KNOCK!

"mmmm..Kakashi..mmmmm" moaned Ryu.

"What the?" Kakashi said.Inside that room, Ryu was sleeping. And he was having a very odd dream of Kakashi. The masked ninja sighed.Maybe Ryuichi should wake up. It was noon.So Kakashi opened the brown wood door, to see a brown haired man tangled up in his sheets. And Ryu was only in his boxers.

"uhh...Ryuichi you should get up." Kakashi whispered. The brunette tossed in his bed pulling his comforter up. At that moment, Kakashi was kind of mad. Swiftly grabbing the blanket, the masked ninja ripped it off of Ryu. Still Ryu slept, moving in fetal position from lost warmth.

"ohh Kakashi!"

What was Ryuichi dreaming. What was Kakashi thinking. Walking out of the rented room, Kakashi had to take drastic move just to wake up Ryuichi. Now walking back in the room armed, Kakashi poured the ice cold water on the laying man. Ryuichi flinched a bit but still didnt wake up. For the next hour, attempt after attempt to wake the sleeping roomate up, he never woke up.This was going to be Kakashi's last attempt and if it didnt work then he would simply leave.

"This better work." Kakashi said to himself.Slowly setting one knee on the creeky bed and flipped the other on one side of Ryuichi, straddling him.Bending over reaching to the pink lips. The kiss was nothing special, just simple. It seems there was not very much emotion into it. 

"RYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" yelled the blonde teen.Naruto stared at the scene not sure what to think. 

"uhhh...Kakashi-sensei what are you doing?" asked the scared Naruto.He was caught red handed. For sure Naruto would tell EVERYONE in the village about this.

"uh...whats this heavy weigh on meeee?Immm tired." yawned Ryuichi.Blinking a few time then some more, he notice a grey haired ninja by the name Kakashi.

"KAKASHI!What are you doing here?" asked the fully awake Ryuichi. Gai's brother didnt even notice that Kakashi was still straddling him at the waist.Naruto stood in shock. 

"Sorry.I better uh be going." Kakashi said nervously.

"NO! YOU STAY THERE MISTER!" the bruentte yelled. Still Kakashi moved and almost walked out the door. ALMOST. Ryuichi had throwen a ninja star at him, barely missed the masked man.

"Get me some RAMEN..oh yeah and Naruto too." Ryuichi commanded. Naruto was happy that he got to have some ramen with one of his favorite people in the world.As the 27 year old man was getting dressed infront Naruto he began to talk.

"Soo Naruto..Anything exciting happened while I was asleeeeep?See any hott girls?" joked Ryuichi.

"No what are you talking about?" said a nervous blonde.

"OH COME on!Ive seen the looks youve been giving that b-" begun Ryu but a medium sized hand covered his mouth. Naruto was shocked. How did he figure it out? It wasnt possible. Or was it. Though Ryu had been around Sasuke a few times, he was observent.

"Pleaaaaaaaaase dont tell anyone." begged Naruto, the future hokage. Sasuke would probably hate him more if the survivor of the Uchiha clan found out.

"DONT WORRRRRY!THE GREAT JOUNIN EVER WILL KEEP YOUR SECRET!" claimed Ryuichi loudly. Kakashi mumbled angrily under his breath. He just decided to leave his house and find Iruka.


	5. Chapter 5

He waited and waited. Kakashi never came with his RAMEN. Ryuichi, in his boxers, got up angrily searching for the masked ninja. Naruto stared at Ryu's torso and blushed.

"Ryu, should you be walking around town in your underwear?" asked the blonde.The bruenette didnt hear his friend. Ryu was begining to walk out the front door when he ran into Kakashi. Or an agry one. Gai's brother pouted very cutely.

"Didnt you forget something, Hmmmmmm?" asked the half naked Ryu.

"I dont think so.Did I?" asked Kakashi. He knew that he didnt get the RAMEN that Ryuichi had ordered. Ryu still was pouting and made Kakashi not mad anymore.

"Yeah you did, Mr!Oh wells, I'll just make my own.Jesus!" yelled the very frustrated jounin. All of a sudden Ryuichi Maito wasnt mad. He started to get cold and wonder why, then he looked down, noticing he was in his boxers. The jounin of hyperness blushed and ran back into his room. Naruto had been watching everything and was amused.Ryu had ran by him.

"Sooooo.." Naruto began

"What do you want Naruto?" asked Kakashi. Naruto said nothing. Both Naruto and Kakashi forgot today they were training.

"Where are THEY!" yelled Sakura. Sasuke stayed quiet. They two genins were at the usual training place in the woods. Sasuke and Sakura had probably waited another 10 minutes before getting Kakashi and Naruto. Sakura went to get Naruto cuz Sasuke just didnt want to deal with him, Sasuke went to get Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi was know alone in the room. Naruto went home to do something. Something that would that involve Kakashi and Ryuichi. The grey haired ninja heard the front door being knocked.

"Hello?" a calm Kakashi asked. Then he saw his little student, Sasuke Uchiha. 

"You forgot something." Sasuke said. Kakashi thought for a moment and remembered that he told everyone that they would be training in the morning. Kakashi sighed.

"uh.Sasuke just forget about training today." the sensei said smiling under his dark mask.

"hn.Ok, I'll tell Sakura." replied the leaving Uchiha.

Ryuichi ran downstairs almost tripping, to go and find Naruto. He knew that Naruto would have left while he went to get dressed. This time he didnt trip while going out of the the front door.

"COOL!I DIDNT-" the brunette yelled as he fell once he was out of the running down the streets of the hidden leaf village, Gai's brother made it to Naruto's apartment.Ryu began to knock on the genins door but he didnt answer.

Naruto heard someone knock on his front door. He knew it would be Ryuichi, somehow. He decided to work on his plan that concerned Kakashi and Ryuichi.

"this is soo going to work." Naruto giggled to himself. All he needed to do is to talk to someone.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto's plan was to ask Ryuichi if they could have RAMEN together. Wait, that was his second plan. The crumpled paper with Naruto's plans on it was stuffed into his orange coat.

"RYU"

"GAI!"

"RYU!" cried the brothers. Its been a little over a week since they last saw each other. For them it seemed like it was forever. Tenten and Neji ignored the men and continued to train. Rock Lee on the other hand was near tears, him seeing his teacher happy made him happy.

After Ryuichi got his senses back, the brunette wanted to talk secretly with his brother.

"Gai? Can I talk to you?" 

"Yeah." replird the teacher. The two jounin walk to a seculded area in the forest where Gai was training his students. 

"umm. Gai Ive been having really scary,strange dreams about Kakashi." confessed Ryuichi Matio. Really those dreams were "scary" or "strange" they were just random. 

"Do you have a problem with the "weird","strange","scary" dreams?" Gai asked seriously.

"nottttt really..I dont thinks soo. Gai...Am I gay?" asked the hyper man. Gai didnt know what to say but he was happy for his brother, in a strange way.

"Ryuichi, that is for you to figure out. Now, DO YOU WANNA FIGHT?" asked/told Gai as he was getting ready to fight.

"IM GOING TO BEAT YOU SS, LITTLE BROTHER!WHOEVER WINS BUYS ME RAMEN!" yelled the jounin. 

Kakashi and Iruka were walking when he saw Naruto talking to the Hokage. Naruto and the old man were laughing(Naruto was giggling). The masked ninja thought ther were schemeing something, or atleast Naruto was. Kakashi and Iruka walked off.

"HA!LOSER YOU OWE ME RAMEN!NA NANANANA NA"yelled the victorious Ryuichi. Gai was sitting against a tree rubbing his hip.

"fine!" he said in defeat.

"YAY!I LOVE YOUUUUUU!"Ryu yelled happily. He was jumping up and down.

"RYU!" yelled his friend, Naruto. His plan was now in motion.

"huh?" the brunette said cutely.

"The hokage wants to see you, now." replied Naruto. Ryu shrugged and skipped off almost tripping on a broken off branch.

He walked out of the hokage's office. Ryu just recieveda new mission.It was just a low ranked mission. There was a person who just wanted to be escorted to another village. The weird thing about this mission was that he was going to accompanied by another jounin, that jounin was no other than Kakashi.

Ryuichi just got to his home he shared with Kakashi. This time he did trip when he went through the front door, thankfully.

"KAKASHIIII!" the brunette sung.

"Yes?"

"DID YOU HEAR?" he asked exictedly.

"About the mission-yes. We will be lieaving tomorrow morning." informed Kakashi.Ryuichi loved going on missions except the killing other people part.

"YAY!Ohhh. I better get ready..nighty night Copy Cat!"

"Night" Kakashi sighed. This was going to be a VERY interesting mission.  
QUESTION:what should the mission be like?


	7. Chapter 7

Kakashi, Ryu, and the mysterious person left Kohana. The mysterious person wore a large straw hat and a black cloak. This was Narutos doing. This mysterious person was Shino, since he didnt talk much and his bugs could give the blonde demon updates, Shino was perfect.

They left early in the morning, traveling quietly with some small talk (Kakashi talking to Ryuichi) but nothing really happened. The only think that really happened was that was that Ryuichi tripping over himself.

"Owie!" yelled Ryuichi. He had tripped and sprained his ankle. Kakashi checked the jounin's ankle and sighed.

"Ryu, get on my back." said Kakashi. But the 27 year old didnt hear him, he was to busy poking his sprained ankle. 

"Owie. Did you say something Kakashi?" asked Ryuichi.

"Yes Ryu. Get on my back."

"NO! I can walk on my own." The brunette stubbornly said. He tried to get up and fell on his butt.

"O-kayI guess Ill ride on your back." Ryu sighed.

For the rest of the day Ryuichi rode on the grey haired man. Surprisingly he was silent but the only reason why he was so quiet was because Ryu was sleeping.

Kakashi and the mysterious man a.k.a Shino decided to stop for the night. He layed the older man down lightly trying not to wake him up. Shino watched how Kakashi and Ryuichi acted towards each other. He noticed how Kakashi was very concerned when Ryuichi sprained his ankle. And when he was carrying Ryu, he was smiling. Plus a whole lot of other things.

The warm fire was already started and the masked ninja started to cook RAMEN. Over where Ryuichi was sleeping, Kakashi heard him get up, or at least sit up.

"Hmm. Kakashi! Are you making the best food ever? And why do didnt you wake me up?" whined the man with bedhead.

"Yeah its ramen. I didnt want to wake you up." Kakashi replied.

"Okie Dokie!Hey so when are we going to be there?" asked the over happy jounin.

"2 more days." Said Shino a.k.a the mysterious man.

"YAY! Im going to get Naruto a souvenir." Ryu said to himself.

Later that night, Kakashi carried the older ninja to a hot spring close by.

"Thankies!You can go back if you want! Ryo said loudly.

"No Im going to take a bath with you." Smirked Kakashi. Ryuichi didnt know what to say. This was kinda like a dream he had a few days ago.

"OKIE DOKIE!" the brunette began to undress. First was the shirt. Kakashi stared at Ryu's torso. He had a six pack.

'huh? Oh, you like what you see, Kakashi?' Ryuichi said playfully.

'hmmm. Yes I do.' Kakashi said, it sound like he was very satisfied. Ryu giggled.

'Yeppers. Kakashi, why do you think it was only me and you on this mission? Plus its such low ranked mission. We could've done it with just one of us." Ryuichi said thoughtfully.

"Yeah I agree. I don't know."

"Oh wells. Hey can you get my back I cant reach it." Ryu asked trying to reach his back. So Kakashi grabbed the soap and washed his back.

"Thankies! Im tired.How about you?" asked the yawning man.

"Your welcome. Im tired too, I mean I did have to carry you most of the day." Kakashi said. The 27 year old man pouted then giggled. After they got dressed Kakashi and Ryu went to bed.  
Was this part too short?


	8. Chapter 8

"Do Do Do.. I love RAMEN! Its soo nummy in my TUMMY!Do Do Do! Its the best food ever!Do Do Do!" sung Ryuichi. It was his "Ramen Song" he made up while he was traveling a few months ago.

"Ryuichi, quiet. I hear something." Kakashi said pointing to a bush. The singing man shutted himself up and became serious. In the bushes alittle baby grey wolf came out.

"OH MY GOD!YOU ARE SOOO CUTE!DO YOU WANNA BE MY FRIEND?"yelled/asked the hyper jounin.The baby wolf's light purple eyes looked up at Ryu with happiness.It barked. The wolf pounced on the sitting brunette, licking his face.

"YAY! What should I name you?hmmm...I know! How about AKIMARU!" yelled Ryuichi happily.

"Ryu lets go. We dont have time for this."Kakashi said annoyed.

"ok...But we're taking him with us!"

"Fine."

"YAY! COME ON AKIMARU!" yelled the jounin happily. Akimaru barked and followed his new owner that was now on the grey haired ninja's back.

"So Kakashi..."

"Yo Ryu-kun." replied Kakashi calmly. Ryuichi felt so special, Kakashi gave him a nickname.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" asked Gai's older brother.

"No, Ryuichi. Why'd you ask that?" replied Kakashi. The truth was the Copy ninja was gay. But the thing he wanted to know was if Ryu had a girlfriend.

"Ryu-kun, do YOU have a girlfriend?" 

"Nah..Im gay. So how can I have a girlfriend?" joked the 27 year old man. Yep, he finally decided that he was gay. Kakashi's eyes widened abit in suprise and in excitment. 

"oh"

"Weee.. Im bored. um.. Im going to sleep. tell me when lunch is." Ryuichi Maito told Kakashi. 

"ok"

"YAY! Nighty Night." He rested his head against Kakashi's shoulder and fell asleep.

A few hours later the sleeping ninja finally woke up. It was a little before lunch.

"Kakashi!Where are we?Im scared." whinned Ryu. While he was asleep Kakashi and Shino took a path that was very creepy. This path had very sunlight coming through the trees and the trees looked as if they were almost dead. It scared Ryucihig, a lot. Kakashi felt his body tremble with fear softy.

"Calm down Ryu-kun. This is just a forest, it wont hurt you." The Copy Ninja said as he was trying to calm down his friend. The brunette started to take many deep breaths, trying to calm down.

"I'll try, but I dont thing I can, Kakashi." Ryu said very cute clinging on to Kakashi. He was being so cute that Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"Hes to cute" Kakashi whispered to himself.

Shino was bored. Walking and observing very little, it got boring fast. But he and his friend's sensei had talked about Ryu.

A hour ago:

"I know who you are." Kakashi said coldly.

"hmm." Shino really didnt care. Most likely the grey haired man wouldnt tell.

"Naruto put you up to this. Didnt he?" He asked suspiciously. So that was why Naruto was in the Hokage's office the other day. Now it makes sense, but why?

"If you would like to know, yes he did but I cannot tell you why." replied Shino.

"hmm..Ok whatever."

"Soo..Kakashi do you like Ryuichi?" The bug freak asked. It was a very foward question.

"uhh..Why do you want to know?"

"..."

"This is part of your "mission" isnt?" questioned Kakashi. 

"Maybe." Kakashi pulled out Come Come Pardise volume 5.

"Its Ryu, is it not?Its written over your face, Kakashi." Shino said outloud. Kakashi ignored him. Why should he tell a kid his feelings? Naruto is so nosy sometimes.Ok almost every single day. There was a very akward silence between then ninja's with exception of Ryuichi's light snoring.

The brunette finally calmed down. He was still scared a bit. There was something about this forest and path didnt seem right. It also seemed like someone was watching them. Ryu wished that his ankle was better, so if he needed to he could fight.But no, he wa clumsy as hell and tripped. If they got attacked, which he thought wouldnt happen since this is such a low ranked mission, he would never let it down. Ryuichi would do what he did a few years ago. A few years ago, for some reason, he went mute. Only he knows why he wouldnt talk and he would never tell anyone. Not even his brother, Gai. Ever since then he forgotten; on purpose of what happened.


	9. Chapter 9

The hidden leaf village ninjas decided to stop for the nigh. Well actuallly Ryu was complaining #1 the forest was even more creepy when it was dark and #2 his ankle hurting even though he was being cariied.

"Ryu-kun, we are going to stop once we find an opening in the forest." Kakashi said.

"GOOD!Oi! Can we have ramen for dinner?Oh my god look its a pretty butterfly." The hyper brunette yelled into Kakashi's ear.

"We'll stay over there for the night."Kakashi informed the mystery man(Shino) and Ryuichi.

"Here I come Ramen!YAY!" Ryu said to himself happily. The grey haired ninja set Ryuichi down on the ground.

"Im gonna start a fire!"

Kakashi did nothing except eat ramen the his rival's older brother made and read Come Come Paridise.

"Watcha reading?" asked Ryu as he scooted toward Kakashi.'

"A book not for you." 

"Let meee see." Ryu grabbed the book. . . . 

"Kakashi's a PERVERT!" giggled Ryuichi.

"I am not."

"Oh wells. Do have the first volume?" asked Ryu.

"And you call me a pervert." Kakashi said.

"Ryu, get some sleep."

"Okie Dokie. Anything for you Kakashi." Ryuichi said. He pulled the small mat that was attached to the top of his backpack off. 

"Nighty-Night."

The fire Ryuichi Maito started a few hours ago, was out. The grey haired jounin just couldn't sleep. Ryuichi tossed and turned as if he was having a nightmare. But really, Gai's older brother was very cold, so cold that his lips were tinted blue.

"NO! Leave me alone Mr. Candybar!" The 27 year old man mumbled.

"Ha Ha. Youre Melting...MEELLTTIINNGG!Mwhahahahaha.." he continued. Kakashi smiled but noticed that Ryu was shaking. The awake jounin slipped out of his warm mat and started getting under Ryuichi's mat. Still the brunette was shaking.

"Gaaah..Its Mr. Riceball!AAAAAAAAAAH...Someone help meeeeeeeee!" yelled Ryuichi Maito thrashing around.

"Ryu-kun. Im going to save you." Kakashi whipered in the dreaming Ryu's ear while grabbing his waist.The rest of the night Ryu slept quietly and Kakashi finally got to sleep.

"bark"

"Akimaru...I dont wanna- Kakashi wake up." Ryu said poking Kakashi's hand. Ryuichi being Ryuichi didnt notice things like Kakashi was sleeping in the same mat.

"Ohh. I'll let him sleep." Ryuichi said noticing that Kakashi wouldnt wake up. He felt pretty confident that he could walk because his ankle didnt hurt.

"Yay I can walk. The infamous Ryuichi Maito is back on his feet and the first on to wake up.YAY!" the brunette whispered happily.

After awhile of playing with Akimaru, he decided to put in plan, PLAN WAKE UP KAKASHI.

"Akimaru. Im bored. Go and wake up Kakashi."

"Bark"

"Quiet.I'll play with you more later. Just wake up Kakashi first." demanded Ryu.Akimaru trotted towards Kakashi and started to lick his nose.

"YAY! Hes starting to wake up!YAY! Kakashi wake up." Ryu said with his hand on his hips balled up. The look he was trying to go for..it just didnt work.

"What time is it Ryu-kun?" Kakashi asked half-awake.

"Its 6:30 AM MR! NOW GET UP!" Ryuichi said in a high pitched voice, like a girl.

"MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!" yelled Ryuichi. Everyonw was awake now, Shino, a bouncy hyper Ryu, and Kakashi.

"I THINKKK WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE SHOULD LEAVE NOOOOW!"the brunette said. In his backpack he had brought chocolate. Sugarvery hyper.

"Bark.

"YAAAY! AKIMARU WANTS TO PLAY WITH MEEEE!" yelled the hyper jounin.

"Ryu-kun be quiet." snapped Kakashi.

"Hmph. Meany!"Finally after an hour of jumping around like a monkey, the 27 year old calmed down.

"Is it lunch..yet?" asked Maito.

"Almost."

"YAY!"


	10. Chapter 10

"Ryu we are not having ramen."

"Why?Its the best food ever!" Ryu asked.

"No!" Kakashi said slightly angry.

"Fine...I hate you but I still love you."

"Good, now lets eat." The group oof ninjas heard a loud growl coming from Akimaru.

"Whats wrong Akimaru?" asked Ryucihi. He didnt care anymore that they didnt have ramen for lunch anymore, something was wrong. The only thing he could sense was chakra coming from his left.

"Do you feel that?" asked Ryu.

"Yeah"

A man with a black cloak with red designs came out. His red sharigan eyes glared at Shino, Ryuichi, and Kakashi, those eyes belonged to Uchiha Itachi. Ryuichi froze as he had flashbacks of when Itachi slaughter the Uchiha clan.

"Please.Leave."begged Ryuichi. The brunette didnt like that HE was here, it made him very uneasy.

"Itachi what are you doing here?" asked Kakashi.

"Leave NOW!" Ryuichi said darkly.

"Stop acting like a fool. Now your coming with me." Itachi informed. Shino muttered a jutsu, sending his bugs to attack Itachi. Itachi jumped, dodging the bugs, and landed behing Akimaru placing a kunai to the wolfs neck.

"NOO.DONT HURT AKIMARU!I'LL GO WITH YOU JUST GIVE ME AKIMARU!" yelled a crying jounin.

"He is not going with you."

"He said he would for this wolf. Hes the pathetic thing." the Uchiha coldly replied tossing the wolf into Kakashi and activating his sharigan.

"STOP!" yelled Maito.

"Kakashi, you see Ryu-kun wants to go."

"Dont call him that."Kakashi spat while glaring at Itachi. The last thing Kakashi saw was Itachi disappearing and Ryuichi crying. Not knowing what he was agianst, Shino started to fight Itachi. Ryuichi finally stopped sobbing and started to make a few hand signs for his own created jutsu.

"Chikyuu no jutsu." he mumbled making the last sign. The ground shook violently. Where the S-class missing nin was standing, thick root like vines shot up from the ground. They grabbed Itachi's ankle as he tried to jump away, throwing him to the ground not letting go.But just before Ryuichi Maito finished his last hand sign, the Uchiha threw a kunai at Shino, leaving a deep bloody cut on his knee. There was a silence. Ryuichi Maito's jutsu slowly disappeared and leaving Itachi laying on the ground. Most likey it was a fake Itachi. The Uchiha laying on the ground disappeared.

"Damn, it was an illusion." mumbled Ryuichi angrily. the thing that made him mad the most was he wasted a good amount of his chakra on that jutsu. He never once forgot about Kakashi laying unconsious on the ground. Stupid Itachi had knocked out Kakashi even though the Uchiha could easily beat him. A soft breeze rustled dead leaves over the dirt path. The Uchiha disappeared. Ryu couldnt sense his chakra so he went to check on the two other ninjas. Kakashi was fine but Shino, he could be better.

"AAAAH!Oh my god!" Ryu yelled looking for something to cover Shino's wound.

"YAY!I found something!" The piece of cloth was tighltly wrapped around the mysterious man's kneww. The brunette ran towards Kakashi, jumping on him.

"Kakashi! WAKE UP NOW!" yelled Ryu sitting comfprtably on Kakashi and slaaping the scarecrow acrossed the face. Still the grey haired man didnt gain concious.

"Ughhhh. Waaaaaaaaaaa!" cryed Ryucihi.

It was dark now and Kakashi still was unconcious. Ryuichi had the idea of moving, so he had to carry the Copy ninja on his back and had to help Shino walk. 

"Mr. Person, what do you want for dinner?" Ryu asked.

". . ."

"YAY! Ramen it is!" He said happily grabbing some ramen out of his backpack. A fire was made and after a few minutes the ramen was done cooking.

"Do Do Do.. I love RAMEN! Its soo nummy in my TUMMY!Do Do Do! Its the best food ever!Do Do Do!" sung the 27 years oldas he was eating his ramen. Ryuichi was the only one awake.

"Akimaru?" he asked sadly. But his wolf friend was asleep like everyone else. When Ryuichi Maito saw Itachi, it freaked him out. If Gai was there, Ryu would tak to him but no one was awake to talk to. He wasnt going to cry, he told himself he wasnt going to cry anymore. It was pitch black out except the light for the moon when Kakashi woke up. His neck hut but other then that he was fine, Ryuichi wasnt asleep. The brunette was staring sadly at the nonexistent fire.

"Ryu" Kakshi said.

"What?" snapped Ryuichi.

"What happened?Are you alright?" asked the jounin.

"Itachi used an illusion and fled. Now LEAVE ME ALONE!" sreamed Ryu stomping off into the dark creepy forest. Red eyes followed the angry jounin. Itachim came alone want to "talk" to Ryucihi. It wasnt a mission, he wanted to do this.Ryuichi Maito was to upset to notice chakra. Trees werent scary and roots covered the ground. Ryu tripped over a root, falling on his face.

"Owie!" cried the brunette. Atleast he didnt have a bloody nose or hurt his foot, again. Swipping the dirt of his face and his chest, Ryu seemed to be happy again. Tripping mustve snapped him out of being angry. 

The scarecrow watched Ryuichi Maito walk away. Kakashi didnt know if he should follow him or stay. Pulling out Come Come Paridisee, he sat down reaign.

"AAAAH" no other then Ryu screamed. Sighing, Kakashi got up and started running towars the screaming Ryu. Right after, Ryu got up and dusted himself off, Itachi came back.

"AAAAH!"

"Come with me now." Itachi said simply.

"No" Ryuichi said acting childish.

"Leave him alone." snapped Naruto.


	11. AUTHORS NOTE! IMPORTANT

Authors note: 

Im not continuing, **Gai's Brother, Kakashi's lover**. I think the story is crap(meaning badly written), and I'm to lazy to redo it. Sorryto the people who liked the story.

Akiryuu


End file.
